The minecaftian prince
by caloricmangos
Summary: Chris's is a pilot in world-war 3 when his plane gets shot down notch brings him to minecraft instead of letting him die join him. As he learns about this new world and what it means to be a prince of the mincraftians. contains minecraft, mob talker and some other mods. improved summery. M for swearing no lemons in this story
1. Chapter 1

**This first chapter is going to be nearly all back-story just to mention and this is my first story ever so plz don't be to mean but some tips would be nice thx now off to the story with you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own mine craft or any mods mentioned in this story. no matter how much i wish i did**

**The year is 2036 the world is falling apart world war 3 has raged for nearly 7 years. Is In the front line a pilot named Chris-case is fighting to keep our country safe and stooping the enemy forces advance.**

**Chris is a 20-year-old man who does not like fighting but knows he must to protect those he loves and will try to stop a threat peacefully before violently. **

**Chris a bit strong he is a bit taller than most but not massive, he has brown hair and has white skin and has blue eyes and is handsome in many ways. And is generally a nice and kind person and can be very generous but is a bit shy sometimes when talking to hot girls. And has been in the war for 8 months. This is the main character.**

**_ p.s this chapter is not as good as the others and can be skipped without to much harm to the story._**

* * *

CHRIS'S POV

It was 6:am on the 1st of April and I was lying in bed and did not want to get up I had a bad feeling about today. But I was going to retrieve my orders for the morning in about an hour and a half. So I got to the showers at our air force base and showered and got dressed in my average army pilot uniform.

I then left the showers and went to the cafeteria and received my rations for the morning and I ate quietly as my co pilot and friend came in Callum-burke, me and Callum had met when we both had our first flight lesson on how to fly and formed a quick and strong friendship. Callum came other to me after receiving his rations and smiled

Chris: good dream?' I said smiling back.

Callum: nope I've gotten a letter from home' he answered.

Chris: really what did the letter say?" I asked my face full of curiosity.

Callum: it said they worry for me after herring about some planes get shot down a few weeks ago and told me to be careful and return a letter to them as soon as I can'" he said happily.

Chris: sounds like there doing well" I said.

Callum: yeah but I've sent a letter back to them already but anyway how is your family" he asked.

I frowned at this question I had lost 2 brothers in a bombing and moms got cancer.

Chris: not to well" I said trying to stop my sadness from getting into my voice.

But I clearly failed as he pat me on the back and said.

Callum: sorry I brung it up we should get going thou" he said as I noticed the time was now 7:25am.

We both got up and silently went to the command center of the air base. When we arrived we met up with some new pilots. who had just arrived from flight school. Then we waited to received our orders from commander case.

Commander case: alright men we will be performing a bombing on the front line to help aid ground troops gain ground against the enemy we will be leaving in 1 hour we expect you all in full shape by then until then dismissed"

He said as we all left to get our gear prepared Callum went down to the hanger most likely to check our plane is working fully functional. But instead of going with him I went to the armory to get a pistol and a combat knife incase things turned out for the worst.

When I arrived in the room I walked over to get a standard pistol first and a few clips. Then I picked up an average combat knife because it's nice to be simple.

Then I went to help callum out with getting our plane sorted out the engine has had some problems lately but with both of us and the time we have left we should be able to fix it up in about 30 minutes. when I arrived I saw Callum already working on the engine in some safety gear focusing hard on his work I proceed to walk up to him.

Callum: about time you showed up" he said

Chris: well we need to make sure that our bucket of bolts fly's straight and fast" I answered. He responded with a laugh.

Callum: any way can you please pass me that screwdriver from the toolbox? He asked.

I looked at the tool box and grabbed the tool and held it out to him.

Chris: well here you go".

Callum: thank you" he said.

It took a lot of time and handing of tools before he said that he thinks he fixed the problem I could only hope that he had. When it was time to fly off to drop the bombs to help our ground forces advance we both entered the plane and got ready for take off. Several other planes were also going to be flying with us including fighters and several more bombers

Callum: ready to drop the pain?" He asked me with a grin.

Chris: yes I'm ready to drop the pain my friend" I replied with a smile.

Chris: control tower may we have permission for take off?" I said using the radio.

Control tower: permission granted good luck up their guys.

Chris: thank you" I said.

Callum: let's go" he said while giving me the controls.

I began the take off from the runway and soon other planes were joining us at the side and I was starting to get that bad feeling again but i quickly dismissed was nice and quick flight we got other the battlefield and looked down and saw dirt and trenches there was not much grass that was visible. And then we started to cross over no mans land and I gave Callum the controls as I prepared the bombs for deployment we then waited for the order to drop a few minutes passed then we were then given permission to drop from another plane.

Chris: April fools motherfuckers" I said as I started to drop the bombs.

After some time we saw enemy fighters on the horizon our fighters instantly went to intercept while we were to keep dropping bombs. Our fighters were shot down with several parachutes dropping slowly towards the ground. We were ordered to retreat back to the airbase but just as we went over our side of no mans land we got hit by several missiles. alerts screamed all over the plane Callum swore as 1 of our engines failed and caught fire which made us tilt slightly over to the right as we flew if we take anymore damage we wont make it to the air base. but of course we were flying slower now and they were coming back to fire again we were going to crash and me and Callum knew it.

Chris: there coming back were going to have to eject!" I yelled slightly scared this was the first time Callum or me have crashed and were not enjoying the experience.

Callum: okay this plane is screwed anyway!" he yelled as the fire was slowly getting closer to the gas tanks.

Chris: on 3 we eject got it! I yelled.

Callum: okay the sooner the better".

Both: 1….2..…3!" We yelled as things went into slow motion the second missile barrage hitting the back of the plane destroying the back of the plane almost completely. The fires destroying the left-wing as they found the fuel tank. Callum shooting up out of the cockpit as he pulled on the eject chord and mine not working. Mine instead of saving me left me in the chair stuck going to my doom.

I was scared shitless and then when I discovered I was going to die and nothing could stop it I accepted death. I had a good run now my time has come to be taken to heaven or hell I will know soon.

Chris: well I'm fucked" I said to myself shrugging I watched the fire spread and the plane fall I waited as the ground got closer.

Chris: good-bye life its time for me to leave" then the plane hit the ground destroying anything in its way fire surrounding the plane. Then a last explosion of the last fuel tanks signaled the final moments of Chris-case.

* * *

TIME LAPSE.

Chris: why does my fucking head hurt so much" I groaned I seemed to have been laying down for a few hours. Nothing hurt except for my head I still had my eyes closed. I then opened them slowly and saw the blue sky up above with what looked like a blocky cloud?

I discarded it as my imagination and slowly got up off my ass and looked at my surroundings to see everything was made of blocks from the trees to the grass and water.

Chris: what the fuck?".

* * *

**Well that was my first chapter hope you enjoyed It i will most likely bring more chapters in the future. Any tips would be nice because this is my first story and thank you for reading.**


	2. A brave new world

**Hey I'm back sorry it took me awhile to get the next chapter up. I've been a bit lazy sorry anyway enjoy the chapter._ this chapter got updated a little._**

* * *

Chris's pov

"What the fuck" I yelled as soon as I got a look around the area I was in I was next to a pond in a forest and I could see the beach a few meters away. but I began to think on how I got here I was in a crashing plane no chance of survival and now I'm alive and well and in the middle of no where.

And why is everything made of blocks? I decided to ponder on this later and check if I had everything I had when I crashed. I had my pistol and the 2 mags for it, my combat knife and I still had my pilot gear on.

I was glad to see that I was not made of blocks and my pistol and knife were which was a bit strange but I dint care they looked like they still worked. I went over to the pond to look at my reflection to my surprise I apparently was younger than I was before I looked to be possibly 16 now great i have to deal with puberty again.

The sun was high in the sky so I needed to get some supplies or find some shelter for night. I started walking west looking for anything that could be useful there was nothing of use around me I could not even find a stick then I remember the trees dint have branches. I had no clue what I was going to do I punched a tree in frustration as hard as I could.

**CRACK.**

I looked at the tree and found a large crack in the area I had punched.

"That's different," I said to my self. I punched it again but not as hard to see a crack of equal size appear and I kept punching and then the wood broke into a smaller block of wood.** (no surprise there)** I cheered silently for I can collect wood with my bare hands. Then I remembered the tree.

I looked up to see the tree floating in mid-air disobeying the laws of physics. That was unexpected I continued to collect the wood and a few more trees. When the sun started to set.

"Well better find out how to build a shelter for myself" I said. I had a crazy idea to throw it on the ground and it worked I smiled. But then I convinced myself that I couldn't make a shelter out of logs. So I tore them into planks and started placing them down continually until I made a 5x5 hut with a ceiling. So I then went outside to get some dirt for me to sleep on.

Then I heard a moan and a clacking sound behind me. I turn around to find an honest to god zombie and skeleton with a bow. I hesitated for a minute then pulled my pistol out when an arrow landed 1 block in front of me. And the zombie started approaching. I fired a single shot into the zombies head and it face planted onto the ground and did not move. The skeleton seeing me take down the zombie so easily took a step back and loaded another arrow.I shot at the skeleton as he was about to fire but the bullet went between the small area near his ribs hitting a tree behind it. It looked at me with what could have been a grin. Then fired an arrow and it got lodged in my arm. I screamed out in pain and collapsed to the ground on my knees I raised my pistol and fired a shot into its head.

There was the sound of bones cracking and a hole in the skeletons face were the nose should be and it fell backwards. Onto a tree I smiled, as I was now safe I got up holding my arm and collected the dirt and went back to my house. bring careful about my wounded arm.

When I got inside I decided I needed a door and tried to make a workbench for crafting bigger items. I did only using 4 planks and then made a door to stop any other monsters from getting in. I placed it into the door frame and smiled when a zombie came along and could not get in. and gave up walking away searching for new prey.

i then took a look at the arrow that was still in my arm. And thankfully my gear made sure the arrow dint go very far in so i took the arrow in my hand and slowly took it out. It hurt a lot I'm not going to lie but i did it i then got some bandages out of my small first aid kit pocket in my suit and wrapped it around my wound. Unfortunately i dint have any pain killers so it hurt still but not as much. and decided i would have to get some different clothes tomorrow for these ones were getting bloody.

I then placed some dirt blocks down in a corner of the hut and laid down on them and closed my eyes. It was very uncomfortable and my pilot gear made it more so. I then got up a put my knife on my workbench and put my pistol next to my dirt. And laid back down on the dirt and closed my eyes. And waited for sleep to take me. I did not have to wait long.

* * *

**So that was the second chapter thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed leave a review if you want.**


	3. The dream

**Hey it's me again and here's the next chapter it's a bit longer then some of the others. But it does not matter anyway enjoy. : D**

* * *

_(In dream world)_

* * *

Chris's pov

I was in an open field area and the world was still made out of god dame blocks. But I did not mind right now. I was wearing a black hoody with a blue shirt; black pants, black boots, and gloves. I was resting on a tree stump next to a small fire and it was night but no monsters were around.

Then a figure wearing black came out of the dark.

? "Hello may I join you" the mysterious man said.

Chris "sure" I told him as I made a stump appear on the other side of the fire.

?"Thank you" he then proceeded to take a seat o the stump and looked at the fire.

?"My names notch" he told me.

Chris "my names Chris nice to meet you notch" I told him as he looked at the fire still.

Notch "nice to meet you too" he said.

Chris" so what are you doing in my dream?" I asked.

Notch " well I needed to tell you about the world you're in as of recently I have no doubt that you already know that its made of blocks a disobeys a lot of the laws of physics in your world." He said with a smile.

Notch "but let me tell about the mobs which are all the animals and monsters in this world" he said he then waved his hand and a zombie appeared next to me.

Notch " this is a zombie you have already killed one but there are many more. They will attempt to kill you with their claws and teeth But if your bitten you will not turn into a zombie and their claws are able to give you some very nasty cuts and bruises they burn in sunlight so you will not see them around in day unless they are in water and the fire can not ignite" he told me more about the zombies then waved his hand again and in its place was a skeleton.

Notch "this one is a bit like the zombie it will attack on sight and will nearly always use bows and arrows to take you out from afar be careful when dealing with skeletons they can kill you before you come even close to them. They burn in sunlight like the zombie they are strong in close combat because they are made of bones. they do not carry swords so if you are able getting into close combat with a skeleton is the best way to take them out" he finished he waved his hand again but in the skeletons place stood a green creature with 4 small feet no legs big black eyes and a large frown on their face.

Notch "this is a creeper you have not encountered this mob before but you will at some point this one is very quiet and can sneak up on you if you're not careful they will approach you and blow up leaving a crater in the area they do not burn in sunlight and can get very lonely. But most chose to blow up if they see a human so be careful if you want to kill one it is advised to do it from afar with a bow and some arrows be careful if you are in a storm when fighting this mob if it gets struck by lighting they become charged and their explosion is even more deadly." he waved his hand away making the sad-looking creeper disappear and in its place stood a very very large spider

Notch "this is a spider obviously and will attack you on sight and is more dangerous than the zombie because it can climb on walls and has sharp pincers. It does not burn in sunlight but does not attack when its day I don't know why but it will attack if provoked the spider is also faster than you due to the amount of legs it has and is not piousness" he waved his hand again and instead of a large spider a smaller spider yet still quite large filled the place

Notch " this is a cave spider almost exactly like a regular spider but lives in caves and is piousness the poison will not kill you but will weaken you so the spider can kill you this spider is usually at least with 1 other cave spider. He waved his hand and a very tall black figure filled the space he looked to be 3 blocks high.

Notch "this is an Ender man he Is more dangerous than any of the mobs I've told you about so far he is very tall as you can see and is very strong he burns in water and they also don't burn in sunlight but find it very irritating so you will only see them in caves or at night. they are not natives to the world you're in and are born in the end which the ruler of them is the Ender dragon which is the most powerful mob of all. the Ender men will only attack you if you look at them in the eyes and they sometimes like picking up blocks to take back to the end as souvenirs most of the time they take grass but they can take others as well.

He waved his hand again and nothing took place of the Ender man and I looked at notch surprised that there is so much in this world that wants to kill me.

Notch "there are others but you will not see them for a long time and we are running out of time you will wake up soon" he said

Chris "ok thank you for all the information notch" I said thinking he was going to leave soon and I would wake up.

Notch "sorry but we still have more time and there's still something's I want to tell you he said with a smile

Notch " every mob has a princess or prince the Ender men, skeletons, both spiders, creepers, these mobs have princess and more princess but I haven't mentioned those mobs yet so you will have to discover these mobs for yourself sorry. The zombies are one of the only mobs with a prince but there are other not many for some reason. They all live in castles and each one has ability's only they can use and are stronger than the mobs they rule over." He finished and I believe we dint have much time now.

Notch "we are almost out of time so I will tell you why I brought you into this world I brought you into this world so that you can become the human prince also know as minecraftian prince you can craft things that no one else can and you learn faster than any other but were out of time now so if you go north of were your hut is you will find a village you can stay in for a while. I will also in a few days tell a princess to come and get you to show you the mob bar." he finished and the sun was starting to rise in the distance.

Chris "goodbye" I waved as I said that.

Notch "goodbye see you in a few months oh and also welcome to minecraftia" he finished and then turned to dust and was whisked away in the breeze and I waited for myself to wake up

* * *

**Wow that was longer then I believed it was going to be. so what will happen now that the minecraftians have a prince**

**Only time can tell or the next chapters. **

**Also i want to know which ****princess you want me to send to escort him to the mob bar. is send me a pm.**

**also stay with the mobs that i have mentioned in this chapter thank you for reading see you later. : D**


	4. The village

**Hey its me again and I am amazed that this story has gotten over 100 views. I'm also still looking for a princess to first introduce if I don't get a pm I will choose which one. so enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chris's pov**

My back hurts a lot from laying in the dirt bed all night the sun was rising and I also remembered everything from my dream.

So I have to get my items together then head north for a village. stay there for a while and wait for a princess to come pick me up?

Just because a guy in my dream told me to. And I'm also apparently the prince of the minecraftians. So what now I'm royalty?

Cant tell if my life is better or worse than it was in my other world. I then walked over to my work bench and found a note on it.

_Also one more thing Chris don't tell the princess were you came from it will only create problems. The village will also take about an hour from were you are to get to it: from Notch._

Well ok I guess I don't have far to go then I'm going to have to go soon not much use staying here right?

I grab my knife and wood and then i broke my workbench into a smaller block then i grab my gun from the dirt. And walked out the door.

Chris's "ok so he said north"i said making sure i remembered correctly.

I began my walk north for the village passing trees and a few animals on the way. Then my stomach growled and I relies I had not eaten since I got here. I hope they have food at the village that I can eat.

After some time passed I got to a tall hill and looked around. The world was beautiful to say the least waterfalls coming from mountains lush green forest and the blocky pigs playing around in the mud.

I then looked in the direction I was heading and saw the village in the distance. It's still going to take a while to get there but not to long. And I started walking again.

When I arrived there were a few farms some houses and a well. Some post's with torches on them for lighting up the village when its dark. The villagers around the village were made of blocks like everything else I've seen that's not me.

I then looked around the town and realized. I could not see anything protecting the town no walls not even a fence. And it looked like they dint have weapons.

Chris " what's stopping the mobs from destroying this town?" I said to myself.

As if to answer me I saw a giant statue like being made of iron helping a villager move some boxes from what looked like a forge.

Chris "well that answers that question". I said to myself again.

I looked around the village seeing if the streets had a shop I can visit to buy some food. there wasn't any Strange. I then walked over to a villager that was harvesting carrots.

Chris "hello may I please have some carrots sir"

Villager" yeah sure you can but just grab around 8 from my farm minecraftain" he then went back to work on harvesting his carrots.

I grabbed 8 carrots then ate them as soon as I got the chance. They were good but could have been better if I had cooked them.

Then the ground started shaking behind me. I looked up and saw the iron golem towering over me. I was too scared to move. One punch from this thing and my ribs would most likely be broken. It was looking at me scanning me for anything that will harm the villagers.

It then in a very deep voice that possibly the whole village could hear said.

Iron golem " what are you doing in this village and why are you dressed so strange" it finished with a puzzled look.

Chris " I'm here because I seek shelter for a few days. And I woke in these strange clothes yesterday and would like to find some different ones". I could not tell if it believed me until it said.

Iron golem " alright we have an empty house and some spare clothes inside it you can stay for as long as you want and if you need training in anything ask me" It told me with a smile knowing that I was not a threat and it pointed to a house which I believed was mine.

He then walked off to help some villagers with farming.

I walked into the house it was very bare it had a furnace a work bench a bed a closet a couch and a fireplace and that's it.

I walked over to the fireplace a lit it so the room would become warmer and there would be some more light. I then walked over to the closet and looked at the clothes that were in there. I decided to pick out a black shirt; dark blue pants black boots, black gloves, and a black trench coat to top it off.

I then saw that it was getting dark outside. The iron golem was rushing villagers to get inside their houses. I then sat down on the couch and looked into the fire. As the flames were dancing around the wood slowly consuming it.

after around an hour of watching the fire I walked over to the bed. And almost fell on top of it. I barely had time to get under the blanket before I went to sleep. I did not have a dream that night.

* * *

**hey thank you for reading so far I hope im getting better at writing but I hope you enjoyed the story im still amazed it has over 100 views! Bye see you next chapter :D**


	5. The blacksmith

**Hey it's me again and we almost have 200 views! Holy cow thank you for reading plz tell me anything that needs improving or if you're just enjoying it thx. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

_Chris's pov_

I opened my eyes slowly and everything is still made of blocks. at least the bed is so much more comfy then dirt. I sat up In bed and looked out the window the sun was starting to rise slowly in the distance.

A few villagers across the street started walking out to do their chores for the day. I got up slowly felling a bit tired from just waking up I walked over to my fire. Which had died during the night. I went to light it then froze when my stomach growled. Like it was asking me to eat first Comfort later.

I stepped away from the fire and walked towards the furnace there was 16 raw pork chops in there. I put some wood into the bottom slot were the fuel goes then went to light it but before I could do so it instantly lighted itself and almost burned my eyebrows off.

So I waited while some of the pork cooked. Looking around for anything I needed to do for the day. I then remembered what the iron golem had said and I would ask for some help with learning how to craft today. I then checked the pork and the 2 pork chops were finished so I took them out care full not to burn my hands. And walked over to the fire. I put some more wood into the fire then lit it. I then sat on the couch and took my first bite of my pork chop.

It was delicious and I quickly ate the first one then ate the second one a little more slowly. When I was done I got up and walked to the door. Exiting the house as soon as I left I took a deep breath and started to go on a walk around the village looking for the iron golem. I found the iron golem helping a villager carry some broken tools towards the blacksmith for repairs.

Evan thou the iron golem has no intent to hurt me unless I harm a villager. I'm still scared at how tall and strong it is. I walked over to the iron golem and started walking with them to the blacksmith.

Villager: "how are you today" he said asking me and the iron golem just noticed I'm here.

Chris "I am well today how about you?" I said answering his question.

Villager "not to well today going to have to get my tools repaired to collect the rest of my field" he said mentioning the boxes the iron golem was carrying.

We walked the rest of the way to the blacksmith in silence ounce we arrived. I noticed that it was hotter than the rest of the village. I then noticed the lava in the forge.

A villager was pounding away on an anvil he stopped ounce he noticed us and walked over to a small counter by the side of the shop.

Blacksmith " hello what can I do for you today" looking at the iron golem carrying the boxes.

Villager " I need my tools to be repaired can you fix them" he said.

Black smith "sure that will be 3 emeralds and you will have to return later to collect them" my eyes widened a bit when he said emeralds.

Villager "ok here are the emeralds" he pushed the 3 emeralds on to the counter.

Black smith " thank you for the business put the tools over there please" he said pointing to a corner that was covered in broken tools armor and weapon' iron golem placed the broken tools into the pile and walked away.

Villager "good-bye" he said waving at the blacksmith that grabbed some of the tools and had started the repairing process.

Black smith "bye" he then started hammering down on the anvil.

I walked over to the iron golem trying to get build up courage to talk to it.

Chris " good morning" I said to the iron golem

Iron golem " good morning to you as well. do you need anything?" it said looking at me. I could only think about how big it was.

Chris "yes I need some help learning how to craft" I said it looked at me with a puzzled look.

Iron golem " ok you need to see the village blacksmith for that kind of help I will tell him that he's going to be having a helper today" I nodded and we walked over to the blacksmith again.

When we arrived there was a small pile of tools that looked in well condition. He looked up from the forge and looked at the iron golem and me. And walked over to the counter.

Blacksmith "yes what do you need?" he asked.

Iron golem "this guy would like to learn most of the crafting recipes so would you be able to take him on as an assistant today?" the black smith looked at the pile of broken tools and armor and then back at me.

Black smith "well there is a lot to do today and I could teach him the crafting recipes I guess" he said.

Iron golem "good now I'm going to go help some people with farming good-bye" the iron golem then walked down the street.

Black smith " ok let's get started there's a lot to do today and I would like to teach you as much as possible"

Chris "ok let's go" he then showed me how to craft all the different kinds of tools weapon's and armor before letting me anywhere near the anvil.

Black smith "you have to know how to make it before you can fix it" he told me while teaching me how to craft swords. I was a fast Lerner And soon we were both clearing the broken pile of its contents and adding to the now large and shinning pile of repaired iron tools and weapon's.

When there was nothing more to repair he looked genuine happy he was most likely not expecting to finish that soon.

Black smith "you're a natural at this kid good job now lets sort all this out then I can teach you how to craft more" he said I nodded my agreement and we started the rest of our work. The armor going onto armor stands, weapon's going into an armory inside the store, Tools being hung on to racks and an hour later we were finished. We then heard some knocking on the door.

Villager "hello I'm here to collect my tools that I dropped off early" he said coming into the shop.

Black smith "they are right over their sir" he said pointing to a box full of tools.

Villager " thank you" he grabbed the tools and rushed out of the store.

Black smith " ok now lets teach you how to craft items that are not tools and weapons" he said with a smile.

Around 3 hours later I had learned how to craft every item he could teach me. He even showed me some recipes for some items we could not get the resources for now it was almost sun set and he was packing up the shop.

Black smith "hey boy get over here I want to give you something for helping me today" he told me as I walked over their he was holding a full set of iron armor and an iron sword.

Black smith "here take this think of it as my thanks for helping me out today he said passing me the armor which was a bit heavy but I put it on anyway. And he then gave me the sword.

Chris "how do I look" I said when I had put it all on and had the sword out.

Black smith "like your ready to fight an army" he said with a smile we then walked to the door and we said our goodbyes.

Most of the villagers were inside now the iron golem was following a group that were heading to their homes. And I walked to mine still wearing my armor incase a mob decided to attack. I arrived at my home without much happening. I entered my home and found the fire empty again.

I put a few logs into the fire and then lit it and went to the kitchen and threw a log into the furnace. And cooked another 2 pork chops then i collected them and made my way to my couch and ate the pork chops. I was tired after working hard today. I took my armor off and put it into the closet, which was pretty much some wood doors with some chests, but I did not mind. I then put my sword on my bedside table. And I then laid down in my bed and slowly dozed off to sleep.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed the chapter. And I also still need to know which princess he's going to meet first remember. I will choose if you don't. Anyway see you next chapter. :D**


	6. The horde and aftermath

**Hey here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy it. This will be the last chance to suggest what princess to introduce first i have added a poll onto my profile page. Ok now that's out of the way off to the story with you. please review and tell me if i make any mistakes.**

* * *

**Chris's pov**

I woke up with a start. And nearly fell out of the bed there was a loud banging on the door and moans coming from outside.

I looked out the window seeing that is was night the street was filled with zombies.

Chris "holy crap" my door was barley holding up against part of the onslaught the other houses seemed to be sturdier then mine. So they will last awhile longer then my door but not for long.

It was clear that I had to kill the zombies. But I all I had was amour a pistol a knife and a sword. So I suited up into my armor.

Grabbed my sword from my bedside table. And admired how badass I looked. "Lets hope I'm as good as I look," I asked myself. I got my pistol out and broke the window open over half of them looked at me and started to crowd around the door.

Chris "shit" I shot one that was trying to climb up to the window to get in it got its hands on the window still when I shot it in the face. I heard a scream come directly from the opposite side of the street a zombie had broken their hand into the window and had grabbed a villager. Thankfully the villager was just out side of biting distance I aimed my gun up at him and pulled the trigger there was a loud bang and the zombie let go of the villager. And slumped to the floor dead with a bleeding hole in the back of his head.

I shot 2 more outside of my door but as soon as they fell to the ground another simply took its place. The pistol was starting to look useless against this many I did not have the ammo to kill them all.

**(Battle music here)**

My door gave one more heave and flew to the floor and they all started to crowed into the house they all started to circle me to make sure I did not escape.

I took a peek outside and the iron golem had arrived out side and looked very wounded there were multiple holes in the arms and legs it was starting to punch the mobs that were still outside.

But reminding myself that I was being surrounded the last zombie got into place and I was surrounded by on all sides the zombies making moans I pulled my sword out of its sheath pistol in one hand sword in the other.

Chris "come on you rotting meat bags lets see what you got" in that moment 3 steeped forwards and started walking towards me I shot the one closest to me and It fell to the ground dead.

The second one was about to bring their claws on me when I stabbed him in knee causing it to fall on its knee. I pulled the sword out and stabbed it in the face when it looked up at me.

The third was behind me and I turned around just in time to dodge narrowly away as it tried to claw at me.

It clawed at me again I got a scratch on my arm I looked at it and it was bleeding but it did not look serious. I looked back up seeing the zombie about to jump onto me I tried to jump back but it got me. and we fell to the floor with a thud it was on top of me.

My god they smelt worse when you're up closer to them. I stared at the soulless eyes showing only one thing the need to feed. It was lowering its face to my neck. I instantly knew such a bite would be fatal even if I did not get infected.

I got my arm with the sword free and stabbed it into its chest it did not show any sign's of pain but i was able to keep its head away. What was bad was my sword was stuck in it. I began trying to pull it out and with a very hard pull it came out and the sound of several bones braking filled the room.

Chris " I am not dying today you undead bitch" after finishing that sentence I cut its head off at the neck. The head rolled onto the floor next to me and the body went limp. I kicked the body off and got to my feet the zombies were now at the doorframe.

they watched me get up and stared at me.

Then they all charged me I barley had the time raise my sword as one nearly knocked me down to the floor by punching me in the face. I ducked as another punch came my way and blocked a claw strike with my sword. I then brang my pistol up to help as well and shot one that was about to nibble on my arm.

I began hacking and slashing rapidly with my sword. every swing bringing one down down with each swing. And they also started scratching me whenever they could. Many began to fall and now there was only 3 left in the room my armour had broken and fallen off. One charged at me and I cut its arm off in one quick strike and still it came at me I blocked a strike from the dangerous claws that would have added to the many wounds I already had. I dodged another attack from it and it appeared to have put a bit to much power into it. i quickly moved behind it.

I then kicked it into the fire it started to thrash around in the fireplace but quickly grew still and the scent of burning flesh filled the air. Another one came at me this time I dodged and then blocked a blow from it. It started attacking faster then any other zombies I've seen. It scratched me across my chest and blood started to soak what was left of my shirt. And I spent the rest of my time blocking and dodging any attack he faced at me. I was starting to back up into a corner and then I would be done for.

in a last attempt to kill it. I quickly dropped to the ground and with all my power gave it a blow to the knee. It had more then the desired affect. I was planning on taking off its leg but it instead cut both legs off and it dropped to the ground quickly blood covering the ground were its legs were. I proceeded to get a shot into its face with my pistol.

1 left now all the wounds were starting to get back to me I fell to the ground onto my knee the zombie started walking slowly towards me. I tried to raise me pistol but it grabbed me arm and bite into it. I screamed out in pain as it did so I dropped the pistol and tried to raise my sword but it raised its other hand and punched me in the chest and I'm pretty sure I heard a rib brake and i dropped my sword and clutched my chest. It let go off my arm I looked at it and it was bleeding greatly. I looked back the zombie it punched me in the face and it hurt. he then grabbed the arm he just bit into and snapped the bone.

I cried out in pain again my vision was starting to blur. I tried to punch it but missed its head and hit its chest. It then picked me up and threw me into a bookshelf.

I was barley conscious now and I think me leg was broken I could not believe I was about to die after all I have done killed many zombies. Learnt how to craft and now I'm to be killed by the very last zombie of a horde. The blur of a zombie I think was walking over to me.

Then I spotted a gray blur at the doorway of the house and then it charged at the blur that was still approaching and the zombie went flying and a large amount of light entered the room, which I think must have been sunlight. Then my consciousness left me as i stared into the light.

* * *

_Iron golems pov_

The sun was slowly starting to rise and all the zombies outside all caught fire and died I heard a scream of pain come from a house.

I looked at the house and it was barley recognizable the windows were smashed the door was busted down and zombies littered the steeps outside.

The smell of death came from the house I looked in the shattered windows to see what must have been a hundred zombies on the ground dead I walked in and found the minecratian that has stayed in the village for a day or so getting thrown across the room into a book shelf.

i was shocked that the kid that had arrived a few days ago that looked like he could not swing a sword for his life had killed so many.

The zombie started walking towards him and when he was halfway there i charged strait at him fist raised and when I was close I hit it as hard as I could and it went flying into the wall and the wall broke.

Bathing the room in sunlight there was blood and bodies everywhere. There was even a charred corpse in the fireplace.

I then ran towards him I could tell he was severely wounded just by looking at him he was cut to pieces there was a large scratches on his chest and arm he had several broken bones including his left leg some ribs and his right arm. Those were not the worst of the injuries unfortunately. he had been bitten on his right arm as well which was bleeding a lot. He was breathing slowly and raspy obviously on the verge of death.

I knew that he was going to turn but that would take a few days at least. No one survived a bite. I picked him up in my arms and started running towards the village doctor's house. I could only hope he was not part of the casualty's.

When I arrived I was relived that it had not been broken into.

Iron golem "Doctor please open the door I have wounded" I shouted so he could hear me I heard shuffling inside the house and the door opened reveling the doctor. He took a glance at the minecraftian.

Doctor "come quickly he will die soon if we don't help" he said while stepping aside letting me into the room.

The beds that were around the room were full of wounded villagers with broken bones and scratches.

Doctor "set him down here" he said next to an empty cot. I gently put him onto the cot the doctor got bandages out of a chest. And started warping them around the major scratch wounds and then when he got to the bite he paused for a second then continued to bandage it he then bandaged the smaller scratches. When he was finished he almost was covered in bandages. And started to get some potions from a chest I could tell that there was 8 instant health potions and 4 restoration potions.

the doctor opened his mouth and slowly let the liquid flow into his mouth. The wounds started to stop bleeding the large ones first then the small scratches. After the last instant health potion was drank then his breathing returned to normal.

Iron golem "will he be ok doctor" I said while he was putting a restoration potion in his mouth to help heal what was left.

Doctor "yes he should be able to walk tomorrow maybe even tonight seeing as how much potions I have given him" he said while giving him the 2nd restoration potion. When he finished he stood up and went to the sink washed his hands.

Doctor "we must let him rest now"

Iron golem "he has been bitten" I as he turned around and looked at the man on the bed that could have been no more then 16.

Doctor "he has not shown any of the symptoms yet. So there is a small chance he may live we can only hope that notch gives mercy on him"

I nodded and began to walk out of the house.

Iron golem " look after him doc" I said before I walked out into the sun light of the day to help repairing the village after the attack that happened.

**Time lapse**

* * *

**Chris's pov**

I had not even opened my eyes yet and I felt sore from my head to my feet. I tried to remember what happen last night. I got into a fight with nearly a hundred of those zombies and I am not going to do it again anytime soon…hopefully

After what could have been 10 minutes I tried to open my eyes I saw that I was lying down in a bed I looked around and saw villagers all around me in beds as well. There was a doctor standing over a man with a deep scratch in his side, which he was bandaging.

I sat up in my bed and I discovered I was in a cobble stone house, which had a wooden floor and a few rooms off to the side. When the doctor was finished he looked back at me and walked over.

Doctor 'how do you feel?" I looked at my bandages and looked back at him.

Chris 'well a lot better then last night thank you for healing me."

Doctor" its my job to help" he said with a smile

Chris "how long was I out?" I asked him

Doctor "most of the day in another 2 hours it will be sunset" he said simply. I on the other hand was astonished that I had healed so quickly. I remember being on the verge of death and he says I'm back to almost full health in less then a day.

Chris "how did you heal me" I asked him

Doctor " with healing potions you took 8 instant healing potions and 3 restoration potions he said that then handed me a bottle with a liquid that was red.

Doctor "drink it it's a restoration potion" I reluctantly lifted the bottle up to my mouth and drank it tasted like apple juice. When I finished the bottle I did not fell sore in anywhere but were the zombie bit me.

Chris "thank you for that" I said putting the bottle on the bedside table

Doctor "not a problem I will go get you some food," he said as he got up and went into one of the other rooms.

It has been a very busy week for me I noticed that my trench coat was by the bed washed so was my shirt but that was now just simply rags

He came back with 3 steak 1 bread and a bottle of water.

Doctor " here you go eat this" when I had finished the meal he took some of my bloody bandages off and my skin was almost completely fine except for a few bruises. Everything was fine except for the bite the potions were not able to heal it completely so we redressed the wound with another bandage.

Doctor " there you go now your completely fine except for that bite lets hope you don't turn" I nodded my agreement although I knew I could not turn.

Chris "can you get me another shirt please' he nodded and walked into another room. While he was gone I slowly swung my feet off the side of the bed and put my feet on the ground and got up and I stretched.

Doctor "I'm ba-" I turned around to see a shocked doctor halfway in the doorway holding as shirt for me.

Chris" hi doctor thank you for getting me a shirt I walked over to him and he gave me the shirt. I put it on.

Doctor" you need to get back in bed cant have you walking around wounded and its night time" I looked out the window and it was in fact night I walked over to the bed but before I laid down I put my trench coat on. Then laid down I got under the covers.

Doctor "good I'm going to tend to some of the others you try to get some sleep" he said as he left me and went to help the villagers that were still sleeping.

After around 10 minutes I was starting to dose off when a large knocking filed the house I did not wake any of the villagers but got the doctors and me attention. He walked over to the door and looked on who was on the other side. He sighed and relaxed and opened the door.

In came the iron golem that I met on the first day and seemed to be in better shape then when I last saw it.

Iron golem "I was wondering when you were going to wake up" it said

Chris "you saved me dint you?" I asked knowing the answer question already.

Iron golem "yes I did I found you in your house getting thrown around by a zombie. I have to admit you killed a lot more then i expected you to be able"

Chris "how many did you expect me to kill?" I asked

Iron golem "2 you can do more then you let on. I collected everything I could find in the house that belonged to you". i smiled

It threw a backpack at the bottom of the bed I reached for it and found my pilots gear my pistol a sword and my helmet, which had large cracks in it.

Chris "thank you for saving me I would not have survived without you" I said.

Iron golem" not a problem sorry I did not get there sooner" it said

Chris" I'm alive am I not without you I would have died you don't have to apologize. I said with a smile.

Iron golem " well I'm going to go do my rounds don't want any zombies getting into a house and having a meal of the villagers" it said it then turned to the doctor

Iron golem " will he make a full recovery?"

Doctor " yes he can run around the room already he should be fine" he smiled

The iron golem nodded and left

Doctor " alright I'm going to bed good night" he said and took the torches off the walls.

Chris "goodnight" I then dozed off to sleep

* * *

**Time lapse**

I woke up to some small knocks on the door I looked out the window and saw that it was midnight. Who would come at midnight?

A door opened and the doctor came out and put a torch on the wall and walked to the door.

Doctor "who's there"

? "I'm here to collect someone"

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger but wow that was a long chapter hope you enjoyed. plz review it helps a lot**

**Anyway last chance to ask me which princess it's going to be i have added a poll onto my profile page go there to chose. And hope you enjoyed. please review they help me out and point out any mistakes i make so that i can fix them.**


	7. Time to go

**Hey its me again and only one person used the poll so it looks like a lot of you really don't care for polls. anyway enjoy this chapter and please leave a review.**

* * *

**Chris's pov**

?"I'm here to collect someone," the mysterious person said and it was most likely a princess that notch sent to get me.

The doctor put a torch next to the door and kept trying to identify the person that was there. Meanwhile I decided I should pretend to be asleep.

Doctor "step into the light" I think the doctor grasped when the person stepped into the light.

?" May I please come in sir?" the doctor reluctantly opened the door. I closed my eyes so that they did not know that I was awake.

**? Pov**

The man that is most likely the doctor opened the door he was made of blocks so I knew he was not the one I was looking for notch told me to look for a new prince.

? "Thank you" I said as I walked in to find a room that was dimly lit by 3 torches filled with beds. 2 were occupied by villagers the other one had what was unmistakably the new prince he did not look as dangerous as I believed he would. He was around my age as well.

Doctor "so who are you looking for princess?" not much of a surprise he knows I'm a princess we are the only non-blocky people around.

? "Him" I said pointing to the bed were the figure was sleeping quietly.

Doctor "would you like a glass of water before we wake him up he has been though a lot recently" he said looking concerned for his patient. Most likely because I could blow this entire building to pieces.

? "No thank you we need to leave soon or we will be late," I said I wonder what mob this boy is prince off I will ask him on the way to the bar.

He nodded then went over to him to wake him.

Doctor "hey you have a visitor," he said while shaking his shoulders. the boy opened his eyes, which looked, like newly mined diamonds. He looked at the doctor then to me.

Chris " was wondering when you were going to arrive" he said while getting out of his bed. Seems like notch also talked to him. Ounce he was out of the bed he put on a trench coat from his bedside table. And went through a bag near the bottom of the bed. After he seemed satisfied. He turned around to me for the first time.

He was an inch or 2 taller then me had brown hair his blue eyes that reminded me of diamonds that reflected the light of the torches. He was also quite muscular as well he looked good in his trench coat. To put things short he was hot.

**Chris's pov**

I turned around to the first non-blocky person that I have seen for days. She was an inch or to smaller then me She had red hair, blue eyes, a green hoodie with a creeper face on the top which reached down to her legs acting like a mini skirt, she had green stockings But had no pants on I had to hide my blush.

Chris " h-hi my name is Chris" I said stammering at the first part. I had my hand out for a handshake I have never seen a girl without pants on. I'm pretty sure I'm blushing right now.

Cupa "I'm cupa happy to meet you Chris" she said taking my hand and shaking it her fingers were so soft we both let go. And I turned to the doctor.

Chris "I'm going to be leaving now thank you for healing me doctor" I said to him he seemed a bit scared of cupa.

Doctor "not a problem I need to go back to sleep you guys should leave now so your not late for whatever you guys are doing" he said taking a torch of the wall.

Cupa "yeah we need to go good bye" she said to before steeping out Of the house.

Chris "good night doctor" I said when steeping out to join Cupa who was waiting on me outside.

Cupa "come on it will take us around 2 hours of a walk to get to the bar from here" I nodded and we started to walk out of the village and into a forest there was not many mobs out tonight we only saw the occasional zombie in the distance which was good.

After about half an hour of silence I decided to start a conversation.

Chris "so what mob are you the princess off?" I asked kind of felling like an idiot.

Cupa" is it not obvious," she said pulling her hood over her head. Which made her look a bit cute.

Chris "you're a creeper I have not seen one before sorry" she looked a bit surprised by this then asked me a question.

Cupa "now that you know what mob I am what mob are you?" she said looking at me.

Chris "I don't know if it a good idea to tell you" I said almost walking into a tree.

Cupa 'come on tell me notch told me to ask you while we were walking said he wanted you to tell me" she said looking at me with puppy dog eyes she was so cute I could not resist telling her.

I sighed and said; "Fine I'm the first prince of the minecraftians" she looked astonished and almost tripped over

Cupa "but that's impossible minecraftians have been extinct for 26 years and have never had a prince" she said still shocked.

Chris "notch forgot to tell me the extinct part please tell me more" I cant believe it I'm the prince of minecraftians but they are all dead Just my luck.

Cupa "well 26 years ago be fore i was born i was told that they lost the power to respawn so they all started to slowly die by mobs. by killing each over or any other way. The last of the humans tried to make it so they would not die by creating a giant castle and made around 20 iron golems the mobs were rallied and were made into an army the castle was stormed and everything was killed. A minecraftian has not been seen for 26 years". She said finishing the story I was shocked I almost stopped I cant believe it we really were extinct.

Chris "that's a lot to take in I never knew it was that bad" I said

Cupa "I'm sorry for you to find out like this is there any other minecraftians?" she asked.

Chris "no they are all dead like you said how long till we get there now' I asked trying to change the subject she took out a map then put it away.

Cupa "around 20 minutes away now we kept walking in silence for awhile. i then broke it.

Chris "I'm kind of new to being a prince can you tell me what its like" I asked she seemed to have calmed down a bit.

Cupa "sure we each are powerful in our own ways for example I can make large amount of TNT which I can throw or group together to make a bigger explosion after awhile of doing it i get tired." She then pulled a block of TNT from her sleeve and threw it at a nearby tree. The tree blew up leaving a small crater were it ounce stood.

Cupa "we also live in castle's and we meet at the mob bar every week." She finished

Chris "ok thank you for the help cupa" I said.

Cupa " hey Chris what's your power?" she asked me.

Chris "notch told me I could craft anything things are going to be interesting for me' I finished with a smile.

We arrived outside a cave which was lit up with what I believe was called glow stone. We started walking down the cave, which went very far down.

Chris "why does it have to be so far down I asked' while we went even further into the cave.

Cupa "so no one can find it' I would have asked why they wanted no one to find it but we reached a door with a creeper and a skeleton the skeleton raised its bow ounce it saw me but did not shoot thankfully.

Cupa "hey ben" she said walking over to the creeper and hugged it. when she let go the creeper seemed to calm down but was staring at me.

Cupa "don't worry he's a new prince" she said to the creeper and skeleton.

Ben " if you ssssay so missssss cupa but be care full' the creeper that was called ben said.

Cupa "I will don't worry also ted can you please put down the bow" the skeleton reluctantly took the arrow out of the bow but still held onto it.

Ted "I don't trust him miss cupa are you sure?" I think if I was not with cupa he would have shot me already.

Cupa "yes I'm sure he's a new prince we can trust him" she said and walked past the skeleton and creeper and into the bar.

Cupa "come on Chris get in here" I started walking in to the door but the skeleton put a boney hand on my shoulder.

Ted "you try anything and I will come in there and shoot you myself understood?" he said with venom in his voice.

Chris "yes I understand ted" he let go of my shoulder.

Ted "good now go in there the princess will be going mental over you when they arrive" he said before I walked in wondering what he meant.

* * *

**Hey hoped you enjoyed the chapter please leave a review. And he's finally gotten to the bar this might get interesting. anyway bye **


	8. The bar part 1

**Hey I am back I know its been awhile but I'm back right now and I have planed out a few things and I hope the story goes well I also hope I improve the characters anyway please leave a review it helps me out.**

**(Also we got past the 1k-mark wow that's a lot of views. Thanks for staying with me so far.)**

* * *

Chris's pov

As soon as I had stepped in the room it was much warmer then the cave outside the door. Then I looked around the room for the first time it was in my opinion compared to the cave the place-looked great.

The floor was made of stone with some wool carpets arranged in patterns on the floor. Tables where made from oak fence posts and a wooden slab on top there where four arranged in a square so they could put chairs on the sides of the table which where pretty much stairs with wood signs on the sides acting as arm rests.

There was also a bar setup made from spruce wood with some of the "chairs" on the outside I could see brewing stands with water glasses at the ready to be made into potions.

There was also a fireplace which was unlit, which had what looked like a sofa, which was just a few stairs put together with a sign on each end.

And there was a room besides the bar that was labeled with a sign saying "restrooms" it was then I realized I had not gone for days and as soon as I figured this out my body told me I needed go very soon.

"Hey Chris why don't you sit over here" Cupas voice said, I looked over to where she was sitting she was at the bar patting a spot next to her.

"Sure ill just be a minute" I told her as I walked past and into the room which said rest room when I got though the door I found it leads into a small hallway with 2 doors one saying men's and the other women. I stepped into the men's one.

The restrooms weren't modern or anything, but for what this world had to offer, they where pretty decent. The floor was made of quartz with stalls. There was no urinal. So it looked like I was using a stall. Which had a wooden door with stone slabs separating each stall I opened one of the stalls and stepped inside.

The "toilet" was not much more then a stone slab arranged of three stone blocks arranged in a triangle. A trapdoor was in the middle I opened it and saw that the water flowed backwards. I did my business and got out.

The "sink" was like the toilet but there was a button on the wall and an empty hole in front of me I pressed the button. I heard something shift and a hole appeared in the wall and filled the sink with water. I washed my hands and walked back into the bar.

When I got back into the main room I saw someone else had shown up. She was wearing a black jacket and a short black skirt, black stockings, and black hiking boots. She had very pretty dark brown hair that went down to her waist and she was sitting next to cupa. And there was 2 bottles on the table which both where pink.

They hadn't noticed me yet so I walked behind them and listened to their conversation a bit.

"Hey cupa what do you think about the rumors about a new prince showing up?" the girl asked I believe she's an ender man from all the dark clothes.

"Well andr the rumor is correct there is a new prince and he's here right now" cupa said.

"What really?! What is he like?" The girl named andr said. Now I chose to make my self-known.

"Maybe you could ask me myself," I said taking a seat next to cupa.

"Hey Chris your back" cupa said turning to me.

"Hey cupa. Hello andr nice to meet you" I said to andr. Who seemed to be staring at me ever since she saw me I saw that she had beautiful purple eyes?

"Oh um my names andr nice to meet you to" she said she seemed to be a bit shy but she seemed nice.

"Now that you two have met lets get Chris a drink shall we its his first time here so lets make it a good time barkeeper!" she said almost jumping out of her chair.

"Cupa sometimes I think you might hit the roof when you do that" andr said chuckling.

Before cupa could say anything the barkeeper showed up it was a skeleton.

"May I get you anything miss cupa?" it said giving me a strange look.

" Yes could you get my friend Chris a healing potion" she said to the barkeeper he hurried off to get me a potion

"So Chris I'm just curious but what mob are you?" she said I looked over to her and she looked a bit confused.

"Here you go here's your drink sir" the barkeeper said and put the bottle on the counter and hurried off to do something else. I took a drink from it and it still tasted like apple juice.

"Now andr as for what mob I am this may surprise you but… I am the minecraftan prince" I said holding my bottle then taking another drink. I turned to andr and she looked very surprised.

"T-tha-that's impossible! Minecraftians where extinct before we where born!" she said

"Yeah it seems I'm the last one… I'm a kingdom of one," I said finishing my drink and placing the empty bottle on the counter.

"Do you have any powers like the other princess's?" andr asked

"Yes I can craft anything" I said picking up a piece of paper with a list of potions on it.

"Really can you show us" she asked she looked curious

" Yeah I would like to see something new" cupa added in.

"Ok get me some wool and some shears and I will make that sofa more comfortable" I said. I wonder if any of these drinks can make me drunk?

* * *

**So guys I hoped you like it and please tell me if you like the way I set up the conversations in this leave a review and I will see you next chapter.**

**still a bit new to writing but i think I'm getting better. also i think i might try to find a beta reader to help out tell me what you think about the idea in the poll on my profile page.**


	9. The bar part 2

**OMG guess what everyone an update. its finally here.**

**hey guys I'm back I know its been awhile since the last update but I'm having trouble thinking for ideas I have several plots for other story's but my mind will not tell me how to continue this one which is annoying but its been awhile and I thought I should update idea or no idea. Anyway hope you enjoy leave a review they help thx.**

* * *

**Chris's pov**

While the girls where getting from things from the storage room behind the bar I was ordering one of each potion. Each one tasted nice. The one strength even tasted like cola. So here I was at the last one about to take my first sip of an awkward potion.

I lift the bottle up to my mouth and take a small drink…..mango juice that's what it tastes like. Well at least it dint taste like crap. The girls sure are taking awhile I wonder what keeping them.

Then the door opens and in comes a guy. He was dressed in a torn green shirt and torn black pants I think he's the zombie prince. He looks like he was running cause his breathing is fast.

Then the door opens again this time a girl came in she was also breathing fast. She was barely wearing anything really. She was in a gray vest strapped around her back by a single strap. The front looked like it was unzipped a little bit. She wore a short gray skirt a pair of gray gloves and gray hiking boots. She had a bow on her back. Why does every god dame girl dress like an anima character?

I turn back to my drink.

* * *

**Skelly's pov**

10 minutes ago

Yabie and me where walking to the bar for the weekly meeting.

"Hey skelly" he said

"Yes smelly?" I said I said with a smile but yabie ignored the comment

"Do you think there really will be a new prince arriving along?" he said

"I don't know yabie it seems unlikely I mean every mob has a princess or prince so I don't know" I said to him

"Yeah there is no mob that does not have a princess but… is it possible if it could be a minecraftian" he said.

"The Minecraftians have been extinct for years our fathers made sure of that remember" I told him the Minecraftians where dead no matter what they where not coming back.

"I know they are dead but the whole new prince thing seems strange if there's a prince shouldn't we have heard of him by now we don't even know what mobs he's associated with for notch's sake" he said

"Well if it is a minecraftian then where the nether has he been for all this time remember they have been dead 26 years remember and only teenagers are allowed into the mob bar so I doubt it's a minecraftian" I told him

"I know your right it cant be a minecraftian*sighed* but what could he be then?" he said

"Remember it's only a rumor he might not even be real. But if he is then we will find out eventually" I said

"Your right best not to think about it besides where here" he said and he's right where outside the cave now.

"Hey skelly race you" he said he then started into a sprint down the cave

"Unfair!" I call out to him as I start racing after him

* * *

**One race later**

* * *

**still skelly's pov **

Yabie just entered the bar when I arrived. Dame he beat me

"Hey ted," I said slowing down so I don't run into something

"Hello princess skelly how are you this fine evening " ted said

"I am doing well thank you for asking" I said I then remember ben

"Hey ben anything new" I say addressing the silent creeper.

"Hello princess skelly and yes there is someone new at the bar today " said ben. Well is seems the rumors where true there is in fact a new prince.

"Well I will go meet this new guy," I said as ted opened the door for me.

When I walk in I see yabie standing looking around the room like he always does when he enters the bar. The fire is already lite so somebody must have already arrived so at least yabie and me wouldn't be alone. I look around the room for said person I spot him at the bar he seems to be wearing a black shirt, black pants, black boots, and trench coat and has brown hair. I realize he must be the new guy. I turn back to yabie who seems to be staring at the new guy I tap him on the shoulder and gesture him over to one of the tables. We both sit down.

"Well looks like the rumors are true there is a new guy" I say I don't recognize his clothes matching anything about a mob but I do know he is Hot.

"Skelly can I ask you something" he says

"Sure" I say

He looks back at the guy that seems to be 16. Before saying, "how the nether am I going to compete with that?" he says

"What do you mean" I say

"You know what I mean all the princess going to be trying to get his attention and they wont give me a glance" I had to admit he might be right compared to the stranger yabie is cute.

"Well yabie first your our friend and we look out for each over so you wont be alone. And second you could try more exercise to build up those muscles you know" I say trying to keep him from doing anything rash

"Your right all hope isn't lost for me thanks skelly" he says with a smile

"Not a problem yabie now should we go introduce ourselves to the new guy?" I say

"Yeah let's go introduce our selves" he says we both get up and walk over to him.

* * *

**So yeah that's the chapter also with ben I know he dint do the whole ssssssss thing but that will be explained in a later chapter and i hope you liked the way i set the speech at its much easier to type then putting the name at the front all the time. also i won't be getting a beta reader for now sorry for this who wanted me to get one. anyway bye and see you next time. **

** p.s if i made any mistakes plz send me a pm so i can fix them thank you. btw I'm stunned at how many views this stories gotten and if anyone else wants to use the minecraftian prince kind of concept then your free to just plz don't copy any of my stories thank you.**


End file.
